Avant, juste une pause
by Ydriel
Summary: Dean se permet une pause avant d'aller retrouvé Sammy. Quelques bières et un inconnu plus tard le voilà dans un lit.


Bonsoir mes amis du soir. Je suis de retours avec un Yaoi entre Dean et un OC.

Il y a quelque temps j'ai découvert la série Supernatural et elle a pris une place de choix sur l'échelle de mes séries préférer.

Quelque précision : Les pensés de _Dean_ sont en italique et ça se passe juste avant le premier épisode de la saison 1, donc ça demande pas d'avoir vu les autres épisodes. Aussi je l'ai l'histoire en format chapitré au cas ou j'aurais envie d'ajouté un chapitre un jour, une nouvelle histoire avec Dean ? Du coup si vous aimez bien, regarder de temps à autre si il y a pas une suite.

Je reviens dans quelque semaines avec une fics à plusieurs chapitre sur une autre série que j'aime BEAUCOUP.

Je vous invite aussi, après la lecture, à mettre une reviews si ça voua a plu.

Sur ce _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Dean est attablé au bar, il fait une pause. Il reprendra la route demain, Sam n'est plus très loin, il peut se permettre une pause. Il boit une gorgée de sa bière, à coté de lui un mec lâche un juron. Le brun le détaille : Il est assez grand, même assit sur le tabouret du bar il doit faire une demi tête de plus que Dean. Il a des cheveux noir en bataille, ses yeux sont ambre et planquer derrière une paire de lunette grise et fine. Ses trais sont simple, le genre à plaire aux filles, il a une mâchoire un peu carrée, elle est couverte d'une fine barbe de trois jours. Le chasseur lui estime une petite trentaine.

Un deuxième juron se fait entendre, l'homme n'arrive pas à allumer une cigarette qui est coincée entre ses lèvres. Le chasseur reprend une gorgée. L'inconnu à la clope se tourne vers lui et demande :

''-T'aurais un briquet ? Celui-ci a décider de me lâcher...

-Non, désoler, je fume pas, répond Dean.

-Tant-pis''

Le noiraud continu de secouer son briquet comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Une rouquine arrive à coté de lui, on devine facilement son but. Une mini-jupe à carreau, un haut dévoilant un large décolleter, elle veux le séduire, vu le bar elle a intérêt à ce dépêcher si elle veut arriver à quelque chose. _Bien foute._ Elle lui tend une briquet rouge, il le prend, allume sa clope et lui rend le briquet mais la rouquine reste là.

''-Qu'est ce que tu veux, demande-t-il en lâchant un nuage de fumé ?

-Je sais pas ? Que tu me paye une verre par exemple.

-T'as beau être très jolie, tu perds ton temps.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis Gay.''

La fille lance un aire outrer à l'inconnu et s'en-va. Dean sourit et dit au noiraud :

''-C'est un bon stratagème pour éloigner les filles un peu collante.

-Pt'être, mais dans mon cas c'est vrai, répond l'inconnu en soufflant une taffe.

-Alors ça doit encore mieux marcher.

L'inconnu sourit et finit sa clope, puis dit :

-Je m'appelle Ignatus, dit «Ig», Durden et toi ?

-Dean Winchester.

-Comme les fusils ?

-Comme les fusils.

Un petit silence se fait, les deux hommes finissent leurs bières.

-Alors, Dean, tu fais quoi dans le coin ?

-Je vais retrouver mon frère.

-Il a fugué ?

 _T'es pas loin, en quelque sorte Samy à fugué._

-Non, on a un problème familiale et je dois le ramener.

-Ah, les problèmes de famille je connais..

 _Tiens, pourtant t'a pas l'air d'être un mec à problèmes._

-Et toi, Ig, tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je suis en road-trip a travers le pays.

-Cool, et tu voyage comment ?

-Au début c'était en moto, une jolie Harley. Mais elle m'a lâcher en route, il y a deux jours. Du coup maintenant je fais tu stop.

-Alors, je vais t'offrir une bière en lot de consolation.

-Sympa.''

Les tournées de bières s'enchaînent et la discutions à bon train. Ils se racontent des anecdotes, des vielles histoires et les légendes des divers zones du pays. Le bar se vide en même temps que leurs nombreuses bières.

''-Hey, vous deux ! C'est la fermeture alors sortez, leurs crache le barman.

-Oh putain, c'est déjà une heure du mat' ! Il faut que je retourne au motel, dit Ig en se levant.

-Tu dors dans celui qui est sur l'aire de route plus haut, le Skin, demande Dean ?

-Ouais.

-Si tu veux je peut t'y amener en voiture, je dors là bas aussi.

-Cool, c'est sympa.''

Tout les deux sortent du bar, ils montent dans l'Impala et se dirigent vers le motel. Au bout de dix minutes ils y sont. Arriver à l'entrer, juste devant la porte Ig dit :

''-Bon bas, content d'avoir pu discuter. Mais je pense pas qu'on vas se revoir, parce que moi je vais probablement descendre direction Mexico et toi, bas, je sais pas mais voilà, il y a peu de chance qu'on se revoit.

-Je pense faire le tour du pays avec mon frangin après avoir régler notre problème. Donc ouais, il y a peut de chance qu'on se revoit.''

-Alors bon voyage.

-A toi aussi.''

Tout les deux entre dans le bâtiment, et dans le même mouvement tourne à gauche, leurs tête s'entrechoque.

''-Aie, lâche Ig !

-Désoler.

-Juste, c'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ?

-107, pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi c'est la 106 !

 _Sympa la coïncidence._

-Bon bas du coup, je te propose qu'on face le bout de chemin ensemble, dit Dean''

Les deux avance jusqu'à leurs chambres, un fois arriver devant la 106 le brun dit :

''-Bon cette fois je crois que c'est le vrai adieux, à moins qu'on se croise demain quand je partirai.

-Pt'être ou pas, on se recroisera pt'être un jour, si je reviens dans le coin.''

Dean lance un regard à la porte d'Ig puis se tourne pour rentrer dans la sienne. Un main se pose sur son épaule. _Qu'est qu'il y a ?_ Ig rapproche son visage de celui de Dean, il vient coller leurs lèvre l'une à l'autre. Le chasseur a un mouvement de recule pratiquement immédiat. _Qu'est qu'il vient de faire ?_

''-Quoi, je t'ai fait peur, demande Ig ?

 _J'ai pas rêver, il m'a embrasser !_

-Comment te dire ça... Quoi que j'ai pu te faire croire, je suis pas gay.

-Dean... Tu m'a payer plusieurs bières, tu m'a ramener ici dans ta bagnole, il y a des signes contradictoires. Soit tu t'assume pas, soit ton incontinence t'envoie un message.''

 _Oh putain, je suis dans un sacrer bordel._

-Non, je suis presque sur d'être hétéro. T'es une mec sympa mais je t'envisage pas comme ça.

-Tu l'as dit, il y a un 'presque'.

Un silence se fait, Ig observe Dean avec un sourire, le chasseur quant à lui fixe le noiraud. _Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquer...Et si c'était un démon ! Est ce qu'il serait là pour me piéger ? Il n'a rien d'un démon..._

-Je sais se que tu te demande, si je suis un démon. La réponse est non, je suis même un chasseur.

-Comment tu sais que je me demande si t'es un démon ?

-Parce que t'es un chasseur et c'est normal. Et avant que tu me le demande, je sais que t'ai un chasseur parce que t'as cette manière de te tenir et de tout observer qui est commune aux chasseurs. Mais surtout, ton nom, c'est ce qui m'a convaincu, les Winchester sont connu chez les chasseurs.

 _Il a pas l'air de mentir, mais il faut que j'en soit sur avant que je face quoi que se soit._

-Prouve moi que t'es un chasseur, reprend Dean.

-Jette un coup d'œil au mur de ma chambre, tu verra.

Ig sort la clé de sa poche et ouvrent sa porte. Le brun allument et regarde à l'intérieur, des photos, des articles de journaux, des notes, des pages de site web photocopier sont coller au mur. Même si le reste est impeccablement ranger, un sac de voyage et un sac de sel sont posé à coté d'une fenêtre ce qui finit de convaincre Dean.

 _Okay, c'est un chasseur, donc pas une menace direct._

Ig referme la porte et se tourne vers Dean.

-Bien, maintenant que tu sais que je suis pas dangereux, on pourrait reprendre notre discutions là où on l'avait laisser..., dit-t-il ne se rapprochant du brun.

 _Il est un peu trop près non ? Bon, vous êtes deux adultes, vous pouvez discuter et c'est pas comme si un homme allait te faire peur, t'as déjà tué des vampires et pleins d'autre trucs._

-Je te propose juste une nouvelle expérience, pas une grand histoire. Ah, mais attends... j'ai peut-être compris se qu'il te bloque, tu l'as jamais fait avec un mec, reprend Ig.

 _J'ai déjà tenté.. plusieurs fois... et c'est pas un mauvais souvenir mais... et si ?_

-Non, je l'ai déjà fait et..

-Et ?

 _Oh et pis merde ! Autant me lâcher maintenant !_

Dean vient plaquer Ig contre le mur et l'embrasse fougueusement en se surélevant sur la pointe des ses pied pour combler leur différence de taille.

-Tu sais j'ai une chambre pour ça, dit le noiraud une fois ses lèvres libres.

Le brun laisse le plus grand passer et ouvrir la porte.

Ig ne perd pas son temps, une fois la porte fermer il plaque Dean contre celle-ci, l'embrassant fougueusement. Le noiraud enlève ses lunette et les pose sur une commode à sa droite. Puis revient au lèvre de l'autre chasseur. _Il embrase foutrement bien lui !_ Le brun fait glisser la veste des épaules de Ig, et vient lentement mordillé son lobe d'oreille, il descend le long de son cou. Ig envoie voler la veste de Dean et l'appuie encore plus contre la porte, se collant à lui. Le brun passe ses mains dans le dos de l'autre chasseur, sous sa chemise. Il monte lentement, arrivant aux épaules, il sent vaguement le contour d'un tatouage, un des ses doigts passe sur le contours. Tout à coup il se sent surélever contre la porte, plus exactement par les hanche, visiblement le noiraud à une sacrée force pour faire ça.

Dean profitant de l'espace laisser entre eux enlève la chemise de Ig en arrachant pratiquement tout les boutons, puis revient plaqué Ig contre lui _. Je me laisse aller là.._ Ig vient faire un suçon à la base du cou de l'autre chasseur, le brun laisse échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Ma _is qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !_ En remontant sur le cou de Dean le noiraud vient le mordillé délicatement, laissant des petites marque rouge s'estompant presque immédiatement. Puis, il vient morde le creux de l'épaule, le brun pour réponse lui enfonce ses ongles dans tout le long du dos. Tout deux laissant donc une marque sur l'autre, le premier une belle morsure rouge, légèrement gonflé, le deuxième de longues traînées blanches et rougis, comparable à des marques de griffes.

Dean retire son tee-shirt et pousse Ig contre la table derrière eux, l'y asseyant presque. Commencent à se sentir trop serrer dans son propre pantalon, le brun défait la ceinture de l'autre chasseur, qui ne tarde pas à rejoindre la veste et la chemise. Le noiraud se penche pour l'embrasse, posant sans gêne ses mains sur le fessier plus que profitable de Dean, ce dernier émettant un petit sursaut. Appuyant encore plus Ig contre la table le brun approfondit le baiser. Le noiraud laisse enfin la langue du jeune passer, les laissant jouer l'une avec l'autre, se caressant, se croisant. _Putain, il fait chaud ici !_ Comme si Ig l'avait entendu il fait tomber la ceinture puis le pantalon de Dean. Ce dernier trouvant l'autre chasseur encore trop habiller à son goût fait glisser son pantalon. Pendant que les mains de Dean retourne sur le haut du dos de Ig, ce dernier entreprenant un nouveau suçon près de la morsure. Les mains du brun quant à elles commencent à descendre. Repassant sur le tatouage, puis lentement sur les griffures et arrivant vers l'élastique du boxer.  
-T'es drôlement presser, attend encore un peu, lui susurre Ig...

Le noiraud se décoller de la table et, en embrassant le brun, le pousse sur le lit. En profitant pour l'observer de toute sa longueur. Le visage de Dean affiche une mine à la fois satisfaite et à la fois envieuse, sa peau est légèrement bronzer comme si il venait de passer plusieurs semaines au soleil, son torse est plus que bien tailler, musclé mais pas trop. Il y a aussi se collier autour de son cou qui se soulève au rythme de ses respirations légèrement saccager. Tout en continuant de descendre sur le corps de l'autre chasseur Ig aperçoit la bosse déformant le caleçon de son vis-à-vis. _Je sais que je suis bien former pas besoin de me le rappeler en m'observant comme ça. Et t'as pas encore jugé se qu'il y a sous le capots._

Ig vient se mettre à califourchon sur Dean, le laissant sentir son érection contre son bas-ventre, lui même sentant celle du brun à l'arrière de son fessier. Le plus grand vient embrasser l'autre chasseur, dévorant ses lèvres habilement, laissant le plus jeune grogné. Commençant à descendre sur le torse de Dean, Ig se fait renverser sur le dos. _Il est hors de question que je sois en dessous, je compte bien joué le mal dominant._ Le brun vient immédiatement loger ses lèvres dans le cou du plus vieux, suçotant la jonction de son épaule, faisant enfin grogner de plaisir l'autre chasseur. Quant il se décide a arrêter, il se retrouva à nouveau sur le dos. _Ah, tu veux joué à ça..._  
Dean mit ses jambes autour des hanches de Ig, les faisant basculer, pratiquement assit sur le lit, tout deux ressentant la pression de leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

Le brun sourit, satisfait et fier de sa stratégie. Le noiraud à son tour sourit et lentement fit descendre sa main dans le caleçon de l'autre chasseur, lui arrachant un gémissement. Longuement avec son pouce il masse le gland pressé contre le tissu, laissant Dean émettre un gémissement rauque de plaisir. Puis, Ig enlève sa main du caleçon, il plaque avec force le brun contre le sommier et lui enlève son dernier vêtement. La queue du chasseur est tendu et déjà un peu rougis, le noiraud se lèche la lèvre supérieure avec envie. _Qu'est ce que tu va me faire ? Dans tout les cas je sens que ça va me plaire._ Ig vient donner un premier coup de langue sur le gland rougissant, puis passe lentement le long d'une veine et finit par prendre l'érection en entier dans sa bouche, commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Les sensations, elles se bousculent. Moins de six minutes, voilà ce qu'il a fallut à un chasseur binoclard pour rentre Dean fou. Fou de ses sensation : l'excitation, le désir, le plaisir. Ig pourrait presque juré qu'après chaque coup de langue des particule pur d'endorphine s'envole dans le souffle du brun. Cette dernière pensé fait sourire le noiraud, il ralentit le mouvement de va-et-vient. _Encore. Plus fort, que c'est bon... Ce mec est un dieu avec sa langue ! Continue, encore..._ Le brun a l'impression que l'orgasme va le surprenante à tout moment, mais à ça grande surprise Ig s'arrête. Un sentiment extrême de frustration s'empare de Dean.

Le noiraud se réfugie dans la salle de bain et revient avec une capote mise sur son sexe. _Je vais pas pouvoir joué les mâles dominant._.. Ig revient sur le lit, embrasse langoureusement Dean et lui murmure d'un voix sensuel :

-Retourne toi...

Le brun s'exécute, montant son dos au plus grand. Ce dernier place ses main sur les épaule de l'autre chasseur, il fait la contours de la morsure, faisant frissonné l'autre. Il les descend le long du dos, s'attardant sur sa chute de rein, venant donné une légère fessé sur son fessier. Puis Ig vient se placer à l'arrière et le pénètre sans attendre. Dean hoquette de surprise, le noiraud le laisse s'adapter pendant quelque seconde puis commence lentement à bouger. Il se mets a chercher le point d'extase du brun, grognant en faisant ses long mouvement de vas et vient. Un gémissement plus fort lui fait dire qu'il s'approche du point, il continue et finit par le trouvé. Il commence à accélérer le mouvement. _Continue sur cette voie, ça commence à me plaire..._

Des gémissements plus fort s'échappe des deux chasseurs, le mouvement s'accélère, Dean accompagnant le noiraud dans ses mouvement avec ses hanches. Les coups de butoirs se faisant de plus en plus fort Ig prend le sexe encore tendu, rougis et gonfle du brun dans une de ses mains et le masturbe au rythme de ses mouvements. _Continu, t'arrête surtout pas..._ Leurs gémissements se mêlant provocant une mélodie plus que provocante et sulfureuse. _Continue, plus vite, plus fort. J'en veux plus... encore.._ Les coup s'accentuent, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus espacer. Leurs gémissements allant crescendo niveau bruit et leurs respirations toujours plus saccager. Encore un coup de butoirs et les deux chasseurs finissent par vidés leurs chargeurs à l'unisson.

* * *

Quand Dean se réveilla le lendemain, il se dépêcha de sortir du lit, réalisant qu'il était déjà dix heurs trente. _Putain ! Je vais arrivent en plein nuit chez Sammy !_ Il ramassa ses habits, enfilant son caleçon et son pantalon en vitesse et sortit de la chambre. Ouvrant en vitesse sa porte et se rhabillant à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il ramassa ses quelque affaires, vérifia qu'il avait tout et alla payé sa chambre qui n'avait servit à rien. Un fois arrivé à coté de l'impala il lança le sac sur la banquette arrière, monta à l'intérieur et fit ronronner le moteurs.


End file.
